Frank and Callie AU
by Feyre Archeon
Summary: Four words, two names. Frank Hardy. Callie Shaw. High school is meant to be a place where you can learn and practice your social skills. What happens when the school is turned on it's head and the Hardy Boys, their family and their girlfriends are the only one's who can right it?


Callie Shaw sat straight backed in her seat, attentive to the game that was playing out in front of her. Her shoulder length blonde hair swung around her face as she whipped her head to the side, covering her eyes from the all too evident blow. She winced as she looked up to see the bloody faced quarterback, cursing at his offender.

"Callie, you look sick. Maybe we should leave," her best friend Iola Morton looked concerned as she studied her friends near green face.

"What possessed you to invite me to this game, La?"

Iola sighed. She knew this was how her friend was going to react. Just before the girls could start up their prolonged argument on suitable learning areas, Iola's phone buzzed. Lifting the device to her ear, she was greeted by her boyfriend, Joe Hardy.

"How are you darlin'?"

Iola laughed at the ridiculous nickname.

"Another failed attempt at getting Callie interested in sport." Callie rolled her eyes at her friend, although a small smiled played upon her full lips.

"What do you expect? Those two are a match made in heaven, my brother and her."

Frank Hardy sat at one of the few desks in the Library, an array of huge books strewn out in front of him. His phone buzzed and he looked down to see a gruesome picture of John on the football teams bloody face and the caption; 'Talent comes with a price.' Frank tried not to laugh at the absurdity of it all.

Just like his girlfriend, his interests were more to the academic side of learning. And though he valued physical exercise, he didn't waste his time on it. His daily trips to the gym seemed to be enough to keep his body in shape. Frank's eyes returned to the text in front of him, explaining the arithmetic he was tasked to learn.

He sighed, looking down at the screen once more before swiping his finger across it and opening his messages.

 _Arithmetic seems to have come back to biting my ass._

After waiting a moment, he got a reply from his girlfriend.

 _I warned you. Keeping math as a core subject and having all my other subjects, I didn't see the need._

Frank smiled, Callie always seemed to notice the fault in his ideas.

 _I assume the game is going well?_

 _If you call John getting his face smashed in and the bias way the refs are doing their job a good game then sure._

Frank waited a beat before another reply.

 _I wish you were here._

 _Come here then Callie, I'm sure Iola won't miss you._

After a moment his phone lit up with a caller id and he answered with a smile

"Ahh, but Iola would insist on coming too, if just to begin a match of tonsil tennis with Joe."

Frank laughed at Callie's sarcastic tone.

"There's no getting out of this for you, is there?"

"Unfortunately not. There's always the option of going home, but I have a feeling Tom won't really want to see me…"

"He's still peeved off at the fact you walked in on Shanya and him?"

"Frank, I think my cousin is plotting ways to end my life!"

They both laughed at this comment.

"I guess you'll have to suffer then."

"Be careful what you say, Frank Hardy. I'm warning you." Callie teased.

Frank laughed before making a quick kissing sound.

"I have to finish this, but I'll see you soon. Bye Querida," Frank ended the call and went back to his work.

After a long drive home, full of stupid arguments and ridiculous stories, Frank climbed the stairs to his bedroom. Putting the keys on the dresser in the hallway, he rubbed his tired eyes and stretched his aching back.

"Four hours sitting in a library will do that to you," he muttered before trudging to his bed and collapsing on it, not even bothering with his clothes. Reaching into his pocket, he fished out his phone to check the time, before chucking onto his bedside table. He fell asleep quickly, his body splayed out like a starfish and his breaths deep and slow. A soft smiled played upon his lips at the fond memories of today. He fell asleep to his brother's banter and his mothers songs.

 _Don't forget to go to sleep this time._

 _Also, Love you._

Callie felt the sun shine through her eyelids, peeking through the curtains she hadn't bothered to close.

 _Well that was a stupid idea,_ her mind groaned as she hauled herself out of bed. She padded across the room to her dresser, grabbing her hair brush, tugging it through her wavy tresses. Holding down the home button on her phone, she put Siri into action.

"What do I have in my calendar for today?"

After a moment or so of waiting, the computer responded.

 _You have nothing in your calendar for today,_ the tinny voice said.  
Callie sighed, opting to ring her friend and ask if they wanted to go shopping.

After a hearty breakfast of bacon, eggs and sausages, Callie called Iola.

"What you up to girl?" Her best friend answered.

"Wondering if you wanted to go shopping," Callie chuckled.

"What kind of shopping?" Her friend responded suggestively.

"Nothing like that!" Callie laughed, completely used to her friends antics.

"Then what?"

"Just shopping. Looking at whatever we like."

Iola was quiet for a moment.

"Lunch included?" She asked.

"If that's what you want," Callie responded.

"Then it's settled, shops and lunch. I'll meet you at the mall in an hour?"

"See you then La," Callie said, ending the call.

Padding back up the stairs to her bedroom, she prowled into her wardrobe, looking for something summery and comfortable to wear. After rifling through her draws, she found some ripped denim shorts and a white printed singlet top.

After laying her clothes on her bed, she jumped in the shower. Scrubbing herself head to toe with her favourite lavender soap; tugging her fingers through her wavy hair.

After standing under the spray of the water for five long minutes, just enjoying the relaxed feeling that wrapped around her like a blanket.

Once she was dry, she slipped into a dressing gown, water dripping down her hair and down her back. Plugging in her hair drier, she began to blow dry her hair. It whipped around her face as the air tore at it.

After drying her hair, she straightened it then braid it like a crown across the front of her head. Slipping on her top and shorts, she found some cute sandals and chucked them on as well.

She turned to look at herself in the mirror on her dresser, grabbing her purse and a tan crossbody bag. Once she was downstairs, she grabbed her sunnies and keys before sliding into her car and backing out of her driveway.

Frank groaned as he turned over, the covers bunched at his hips twisting with him. He did not want to get up. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to block out his brother's pounding fists on his door.

"Frank, you lazy-ass, get up!"

"Go away Joe," he called.

The pounding of fists stopped, and Frank let out a sigh of relief, only to hear his door click open. It seemed ignoring that was a bad idea as his brother came up to him a poured a glass of cold water over his head.

Frank shot up gasping.

"What the hell was that for?!" he gasped, shaking his head.

His brother just gave him a mischievous grin before darting out of his room, the empty glass laying discarded on the carpet and wet Frank staring after him.

 _Okay, so that was the first chapter._

 _I apologise for how long this took to upload, hopefully I'll be uploading again soon._

 _I hope all of you who read this enjoy it, and please remember that it is an AU so some of the facts may be a bit different from the books._

 _Enjoy the rest of your night/day!_

 _~ Feyre_


End file.
